


Daddy, Please?

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Reaper76 Daddy kink [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Canes, Caning, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Daddy Kink with Reaper76. Involves a cane, a belt, a plug, and some rope.





	

One would not expect to see Gabe in this situation - tied spread eagle on his bed, naked. Peeping out from his ass was the flat base of a long, thick plug. Plug was a generous term, actually - It was a huge dildo with a divot to keep it from slipping all the way in. It had taken a half hour to work Gabe that open, but Jack knew it would be worth it.

Jack walked around the bed, belt dangling from one hand, the sound of metal clicking together making Gabe flinch occasionally. “What happens to bad boys, Gabriel?” Jack asked, tone even as he pressed against the base of the plug. Gabe only responded with a moan, tugging at his restraints. “Gabriel,” he said, a warning, a threat.

“B-belt.” 

Jack sighed, running the belt up his naked thigh, “I need a proper sentence.” 

Gabe groaned, thrusting his hips down against the bed. “Bad boys get Daddy’s belt,” he managed to say. Jack gave a non-committal hum, dragging his belt over the swell of his ass. 

“How many do you need tonight, Gabriel? And why are you getting punished?” He perched himself on the edge of the bed, roughly pushing against the base.

Gabe thrashed and arched his back, groaning loudly. “T-twenty? I jacked off earlier wi-without you, Daddy.” 

Jack hummed again. “We’ll see if 20 is enough.” And with that, Jack brought the belt down across Gabe’s round ass, watching a red line bloom. He pulled against his restraints, moaning. Jack brought it down again and again, covering his ass in thick red lines. Gabe was almost screaming at 15. “I just don’t know if 20 is enough with my belt,” Jack thought out loud, feigning disappointment.

Gabe whined, back arching and hips bouncing. Jack brought the belt down hard across his upper thighs. “Stay still.” He reached under Gabe and pulled his cock down to lay flat on the bed between his open legs. He had a cock ring around the base of his dick. It was thick, swollen and a ruddy red, shiny at the head from pre-come.

“Please D-Daddy. I’ve learned my lesson, Daddy. Daddy, please,” he was whining desperately.

Jack ran his hand over his warm, abused flesh, some places slightly raised from light welts. “Alright. Your choice. 15 more with the belt, or 5 more with the cane.” Gabe whined loudly, obviously not wanting to choose. While he mulled it over, Jack crossed the room to their drawer of sex toys, pulling out a vibrator specifically made to slip over the head of a cock. He grabbed the two bullet vibrators that went with the toy and walked back to Gabe.

He knelt on the bed, grasping Gabe’s dick and sliding the silicone piece over his leaking head. He slid the bullets in place. “What’d you choose?”

“Cane, Daddy. Please., Gabe could only whimper at this point. Jack grabbed the thin birch wood cane from the closet and ran the tip across Gabe’s ass. Count them and thank me for them.“ He barely waited until Gabe nodded before he brought the cane down across his sit spots, full force. Gabe howled, back arching. 

Jack turned on both vibrators and smirked smugly. “Ah, ah. Daddy. Daddy, one, sorry, thank you, Daddy,” Gabe was blubbering. He was such a slut for pain. Jack whipped the cane down, aiming at the underside of the curve of his ass. “Two! Thank you for punishing me, Daddy!” Gabe’s hips were twitching as a result of the stark difference of pain and pleasure assaulting his body. Jack whipped it down again. “Three! Thank you for punishing me Daddy!” Again.

“Four, thank you for p-punishing me, Daddy!” Jack made sure the last one was the hardest, bringing it down over the first mark. Gabe bucked and tried desperately to rut against the sheets. “Fiveeee, god, thank you for punishing meee, oh, daddy, pleaseeeee!”

“You may come.” And that was all the permission he needed, bucking and thrusting, as he came from the vibrator. Jack left it going for a few minutes after his orgasm, watching him move like a wild animal, doing anything he could to try to escape. Jack finally turned the vibrator and removed it from Gabe’s dick. He quickly undid the ropes and climbed on the bed behind him, humming sweet songs and rubbing his ass gently.

He took hold of the base of the plug and pulled it free, thrusting it back in hard a few times before pulling it completely out. “Good boy, baby. Rest now. I’m proud of you,” Jack cooed, moving to lie next to Gabe on the bed.

"Thank you, Daddy,” Gabe whispered out, pulling his tired, wrecked body higher on the bed to grab a pillow. He curled himself around the pillow, breathing still evening out. Jack pulled their comforter up and over both of them, moving closer to Gabe until he was spooning the man, careful when he pressed his hips to Gabe’s ass. It only warranted a soft whine from Gabe’s throat. He rubbed his hands up and down Gabe’s hips and what he could reach of the striped ass pressed against him.

They rested like that for about a half hour before Gabe woke up, groaning as he rolled away, jumping as he rolled on his ass.

”Fuck!” Jack shot straight up from the bed, easy grin coming across his mouth as he watched Gabe rub a hand over his ass. Gabe walked to the attached bathroom, turning to check the marks.

“Damn, baby. That’s a pretty pattern.” Gabe grinned a little, moving to pee. Jack grabbed a bottle of lotion. “Hurry up and let me give you some proper aftercare,” he chuckled, shaking his head. Gabe finished and washed his hands, walking back into the bedroom, lazy smile on his face.

“Aftercare is for immediately after the scene,” he teased as he crawled back on the bed, lying on his stomach to give Jack access. Jack poked his side, grinning.

“Hush. You needed a nap more than lotion, it seemed.” Gabe nodded his agreement, bringing his arms up to rest his head on them. Jack pumped some lotion in his palm, rubbing his palms together to warm it up.

“How do you feel, baby?” Jack asked as he rubbed the lotion into the abused skin of his ass. “’m good. Real good.” Gabe mumbled, relaxing instantly. Jack chuckled a little, dropping a kiss on each cheek before laying back down next to him. He rubbed a gentle hand up and down Gabe’s spine, humming softly.

“Did good, baby,” he murmured to Gabe lovingly. Gabe turned his head to look at the blond, smiling slightly. 

“You’re next,” he teased lightly, closing his eyes. “Gonna tie you up and belt you for a while. Make you moan for me.”  
  


Jack chuckled, dropping a kiss on his shoulder, “Looking forward to it, papí.”


End file.
